Digimon Frointer:Mision salva el Digimundo
by Hikari-Kazami
Summary: En esta escuela los chicos son personas normales que saben de los Digimon pero con nuevas amigas involucradas se hace un poco mas dificil salvar el digimundo.  Mi primer fic espero y sea de su agrado


**Hola, gente bueno debo decir que este en primer lugar en mi primer fic de Digimon, nunca he hecho uno de ellos pero pues siempre me gusta probar cosas nuevas y aquí estoy para escribir.**

**Primero que nada en este fic me meteré como de costumbre, pero no vengo sola, en este fic tengo la participación especial de dos de mis mejores amigas y también escritoras, que irán conociendo conforme avance la historia.**

**También debo aclarar que NI DIGIMON FRONTEIR NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC**

**Ahora sí sin más demoras los dejo que disfruten de esta historia.**

* * *

><p>Amanecía y el sol como todas las mañanas me daba directo a la cara, comenzaban de nuevo las clases, volvería a ver a mis amigos y quizás y con suerte tal vez tendría nuevos compañeros.<p>

Bueno les decía como todas las mañanas me levante y me dirigí directamente al baño para darme una ducha y lavarme los dientes, seguidamente me puse el uniforme blusa blanca manga corta, falda a tablas azul cielo, calcetas blancas, zapatos azul cielo y un saco igualmente azul cielo, mi cabello como siempre suelto.

Baje a desayunar, un vaso de jugo y cereal normalmente no como mucho en las mañanas, terminé y agarre mi mochila para salir de casa y caminar directamente a la escuela.

Llegue y cuando divise a mis amigos pude notar como dos chicos pelean, parece que se hacía costumbre que esos dos pelearan todo el tiempo.

Por cierto no les he dicho mi nombre, soy Nanami Ashida, si ese es mi nombre, para que se den una idea les diré como soy físicamente, cabello pelirosado, ojos pues...entre morados y lilas dejémoslo en violetas ¿si?, me fascina el chocolate, soy de tez morena y creo que estoy a punto de convertirme en réferi.

-Nanami ayuda Takuya y J.P. no han parado de pelear-Me dijo Zoe.

-Ya voy-Le conteste.

Inmediatamente corrí para parar la pelea, Zoe me dijo que Takuya empezó a molestar a J.P. y no sé por qué razón comenzaron a pelear, bueno siguiendo tuve que separarlos y regañar a ambos por haber peleado.

-Tranquila Nanami si sigues así te volverás vieja pronto-Kouchi, ese chico siempre logra calmarme, espera acaba de decirme vieja, ya verás Kouchi.

-Eso lo tomo como un insulto o un cumplido-Le dije mirándolo de mala gana.

-Como un cumplido-Esta nervioso para que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

-Kouji no piensas decirle nada a tu hermano-Dije mirándolo.

-Kouchi sabe que cuando te dice algo así está en problemas-Dijo con esa actitud seria, clásico en él.

Oh! Ahora que lo menciono leyeron bien Kouji y Kouchi son hermanos gemelos, Kouchi es mayor que Kouji, la verdad no sé porque dicen que son hermanos gemelos no le he visto mucho parecido y eso que tengo mucho tiempo conociéndolos.

Déjenme presentarles a la pandilla: Tayuka Kanbara "líder" del grupo, algo presuntuoso y el chico que antes estaba peleando con J.P.

Kouji Minamoto el chico por el que todas babean, serio demasiado, mejor amigo de Takuya y hermano menor de Kouichi.

Junpei Shibayama mejor conocido como J.P., come en ocasiones demasiado, adora el chocolate igual que yo, siempre quiere salvar a los demás pero a pesar de eso es un gran amigo.

Zoe Orimoto la única chica del grupo aparte de mí, en ciertas veces le molesta la actitud lideral de Takuya, me pide ayuda cuando no puede lidiar con sus problemas una gran amiga también.

Tommy Himi el pequeño del grupo, aunque no esté con nosotros en la escuela, es un niño muy lindo, para mí es como mi hermanito uno que nunca tuve.

Y por ultimo Kouchi Kimura otro chico por el que babean, es un gran amigo sobre todo para mi, el hermano mayor de Kouji y el que siempre sabe como calmar mi mal genio cuando Takuya me provoca, simplemente no sé qué es lo que tiene ese chico algo en él me calma.

Toco la campanita que dice que inicia la tortura, entramos y nos sentamos como siempre, el orden es este: Takuya y J.P. están delante de mí, Kouji a mi izquierda y Zoe a mi derecha y por último Kouchi detrás de mí siempre terminaba en medio de todos por alguna razón.

La maestra Natsumi, entro diciendo que esperaba que este año nos fuera mejor y todo el sermón que se avientan los maestros cuando uno empieza clases, pero algo me llamo la atención al parecer Natsumi-senpai dijo que entrarían nuevas alumnas, bueno creo que tener nuevas chicas en el grupo estaría bien. Entraron dos chicas una de cabello blanco y largo y los ojos verdes con una actitud seria y la otra de cabello azul claro por debajo de los hombros y ojos celestes con una actitud indiferente.

cabello blanco,largo y los ojos verdescabello blanco,largo y los ojos verdescabello blanco,largo y los ojos verdescabello blanco,largo y los ojos verdes

-Por favor preséntense-Ordeno la maestra.

La chica de cabellos azules dio un paso al frente y se presentó.

-Mi nombre es Yue Minakura, un placer conocerlos-Seguía con esa actitud, nunca vi a una chica así bueno creo que me va a caer bien.

Luego la chica de cabellos blancos, si de cabellos blancos también dio un paso al frente y se presentó.

-Azusa Hawako, mucho gusto-También seguía seria parece que estas dos chicas me caerán muy bien.

La maestra las sentó, Yue quedo detrás de Kouji y Azusa detrás de Zoe, me pregunto si le gustaría entrar al "grupo" donde estamos los demás al menos si aceptan Zoe y yo no seremos la únicas chicas del repito "grupo".

"Ring" "Ring" Sonó la campanita milagrosa que indicaba receso, al fin libertad, le dije a Zoe y a los demás que me esperaran abajo para poder platicar con las chicas, me acerque a ellas y me presenté.

-Hola, me llamo Nanami Ashida un gusto conocerlas-Al menos si me contestan tal vez platique con ellas.

-Hola, mucho gusto-Me respondieron en unísono.

-Les gustaría juntarse conmigo y con mis amigos-Bueno ya les pregunte solo espero una respuesta.

Se miraron y luego Azusa me respondió-Claro porque no-

-Así que sus nombres son Yue y Azusa-

Las dos asintieron, luego de un rato de caminar llegamos a donde estaban los chicos, lo primero que divisé fue que Takuya peleaba otra vez pero ahora con Kouichi, corrí jalando

conmigo a Yue y Azusa, como siempre paré otra de las peleas.

-Ya basta Takuya, dejen de pelear-Parece que les tuve que gritar.

-Kouichi empezó-Y aquí vamos.

-No es cierto el que empezó fuiste tú además...-Pero lo interrumpí.

-Ya cállense, no me interesa quien empezó solo cálmense vale-Les pregunté y grité a ambos.

-Vale-Contestaron finalmente.

-Lo siento chicas, siempre tengo que lidiar con estos problemas-

-No te preocupes-Dijo Azusa con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-Chicos ellas son Azusa y Yue-

-Chicas ellos son: Takuya, J.P., Zoe, Kouji y Kouichi-Les dije mientras los señalaba a cada uno.

-Hola-Respondieron todos en unísono.

Tener nuevas chicas aquí será genial, me encantara que estén aquí sobre todo porque ellas son diferentes y a mí me agrada lo diferente, creo que me llevare muy bien con ellas o al menos eso espero...

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>

**Bueno y que tal me quede, merece algún review espero les haya gustado en especial a ustedes chicas que son las mejores amigas del mundo :DD las quiero mucho chicas.**

**Bien espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y por favor no sean duros es mí primer fic de Digimon así que...**

**Criticas, sugerencias, comentarios, amenazas de muerte, ya saben dónde van solo aprieten el botoncito y sigan la flechita.**

**¿Reviews?**

v  
>v<br>v  
>v<br>v  
>v<p> 


End file.
